thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormbird Class
Name: Stormbird Craft: Romulan Star Empire D7-Class Battle Cruiser Type: Cruiser / Scout Scale: capital Length: 209.87 x 147.36 x 55.12 meters Ship Mass: 436,000 metric tons Starship Size: 5 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 2D+1 Crew: 400; Skeleton: 40/+10 Passengers: 135 Cargo Capacity: 3,000 metric tons Consumables: 1 year Warp Drive: 5 / 6 / 7.5 (12 Hours) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D Space: 7.5 Hull: 2D+2 Shields: 1D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 120 / 1D+2 *Search: 150 / 2D *Focus: 5 / 2D+2 Cloaking Device: while cloaked, +2D+1 Difficulty to detect ship Weapons *'3 Type V Disruptors' : Fire Arc: 120 degrees forward Location: forward module, starboard pylon, port pylon Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-2/5/15 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 2 Damage: 2D+1 *'Photon Torpedo Launcher' : Fire Arc: forward; but are self guided Location: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-5/20/38 Ammunition: 20 Type I Photon Torpedoes total Spread: 3 Damage: 3D *'2 Class Beta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft Location: forward ventral, aft ventral Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 2D+1 *'Class Alpha Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: Shuttlebay Location: Shuttlebay Crew: 1 Scale: Starfighter Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 0D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 2D Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Barracks: House 360 crewmembers :*Spartan: 100 *Decks: 12 *Escape Pods: 120 :*Capacity per Pod: 4 *Year Commissioned: 2257 (Earth Reckoning) Transporters *Personnel: 4 :*Range: 20,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 4 :*Range: 8,000 km :*Capacity: 22 persons *Cargo: 6 :*Range: 18,000 km :*Capacity: 200 kg Complement *Shuttle Craft: 2 *Probes: 30 Description: The D7 class battlecruiser was a type of warship designed and built by the Klingon Empire during the mid 23rd century. Many also entered the service of the Romulan Star Empire following the formation of a Klingon-Romulan alliance in the 2260s. (TOS episodes: "Elaan of Troyius", "The Enterprise Incident", "Day of the Dove"; WizKids module: Attack Wing) History The D7-class was the next step in Klingon battlecruiser design, its form being a development of the earlier D4 class. The first prototypes entered service as early as 2151 (ENT episode: "Unexpected") By the mid 23rd century the class had become the mainstay of the fleet. Following the formation of a Klingon-Romulan alliance in the 2260s, many D7s entered service in the Romulan Star Empire as Stormbird-class cruisers. (TOS episode: "The Enterprise Incident," FASA RPG module: The Romulans: Star Fleet Intelligence Manual). A variant of this cruiser was the D7-A, which saw use as early as 2269. (FASA RPG: Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update). A significant class variant was the D7-M or K't'inga-class. (FASA RPG: Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update). In 2272, several D7-class ships were among the Klingon vessels assimilated by the Borg, who were manipulated by the rogue Vulcan scientist T'Uerell while she was allied with the Klingons. These assimilated Klingon ships engaged Starfleet in battle, during Admiral James T. Kirk's efforts to thwart T'Uerell's plans, and were destroyed. (ST video game: Legacy (game)) Source: *Memory Alpha: D7 class *Memory Beta: D7 class *Ship Recognition Manual vol 4 (Spacedock) (pages 90-92) *thedemonapostle